


Black

by Ciacconne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciacconne/pseuds/Ciacconne
Summary: Black like his gloves, fingers caressing his face.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Black
> 
> FF7. R. Sephiroth/Cloud. 168 words. 
> 
> Black like his gloves, fingers caressing his face. 

-

Black like the spilled blood in their encounters. Black like the feathers of his wing. Black like the pupils of his green eyes… 

He’ll torture him with the memories first. The screams. The smell of death and fire. The agonizing feel of the Masamune piercing through muscle and bone. 

Afterwards, he’ll entice him of a past much older, wandering hands, tracing lines on his skin and his thighs. He remembers the slow, burning ache of flesh sliding against flesh and being filled with that immense warmth and strength. 

These days, he’ll tease him with what things can be. Black like his gloves, fingers caressing his face. 

Black like the void he feels when Sephiroth calls to him, his mind numbing with intoxicating pleasure. Cool lips brush against his ear, whispering to him, 

_ You don’t have to think.  _

_ Let me in.  _

It would be easy to surrender and succumb to the call. It was easier for him to remember the rest and refuse each time. 

End. 

-

AN: AM BACK IN THIS FANDOM AFTER 6+ YEARS! HELL YEAH!


End file.
